


Sandwiches and Summonings

by SolaraMoonset



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Grandmother - Freeform, Loki teaches magic (implied), Teaching young witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaraMoonset/pseuds/SolaraMoonset
Summary: Imagine when you were a young witch, still very clumsy and a bit clueless with your magic. While making yourself a sandwich for lunch one day, you use your condiments to practice some difficult symbols and accidentally summon Loki. After a moment of confusion, you pull out more bread and make a second sandwich, which you offer to Loki.Now years later, Loki still occasional pops in unannounced for lunch. It’s not often he gets treated to a home made lunch, no strings attached.





	Sandwiches and Summonings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure if I should call this finished or not. There's just so much more that could be here, so much more that can go on.

"Ugh this is so hard! I can't do it Gran!" Michelle groaned.

"She's right, these spells are impossible! We'll never be half as good as you Gran!" Aurora whined. 

"My sweet girls nothing is impossible. Come children I'll tell you a very special tale. Once upon a time, not so very long ago, I wasn't a very capable witch. To be honest it took me ages to master the simplest of spells. Your great-great-granddad was convinced I was a normal human, that somehow magic had skipped me-" Catherine started.

"But Gran! You're the most powerful witch our family has ever seen! And you're the first witch to head the Magic Council. " Aurora burst in. Michelle nodded in agreement. 

"Hush now my dears. Back then, powerful was not something people thought of when thinking of me. In a last ditch effort to coax magic out of me, it was decided that I would study the archaic alchemic symbols-"

"Those are forbidden!" the girls shared matching horrified expressions.

"They weren't then. Your Gran is almost to the best part of this story." the girls jumped at the male voice that answered. Catherine smiled as a tall thin man with dark hair and emerald eyes walked through the doorway.

"And what part would be the best my dear Loki?"

"My entrance, naturally." Loki smirked at Catherine.

"Pish posh! Go get your soup, you know where everything is." Catherine waved her hand at Loki. He disappeared into the kitchen.

"Gran that was Loki. THE LOKI. Our coven's patron God. And you just 'pish posh'ed _him_!"

"Yes my dears. He pops in for lunch from time to time. Now would you like to hear the rest of my tale?" Catherine smirked as her eyebrow rose. She knew she had the girls attention now.

"Yes please!" Michelle cried as Aurora nodded enthusiastically.

"Now where was I? Oh yes, the archaic symbols. Now I know you've seen them decorating the temple and my home. Beautiful and complex aren't they? A single line out of place or a curve or angle off by a hair's breath and the magic can go wild. Only the most skilled ever attempted them, and more witches and wizards than we can to admit died trying them. As I said it was a last ditch effort to prove I had some magic talents. Perhaps I was one of those random few who could run before I could crawl. For weeks I studied the symbols and their meanings. I found if I split the symbols into parts, I could memorize them. But memorizing and perfectly creating them are two different things. Now I was just about your age and I had decided to practice the symbols by using my memorization method and sandwiches. I had it figured out in my head that my practice wouldn't hurt anything. The symbols wouldn't be complete, it would be perfectly safe. I was wrong. I made a club sandwich, I drew a third of my fire symbol using mustard, I threw some bacon down randomly, then drew another third with ketchup. In a poof of smoke Loki appeared. We stared at each other I looked down in horror at my sandwich.”

“Do you know what your Gran did then? She didn't ask for anything, she didn't beg or plead, without speaking to me, she made another sandwich and handed it to me. To say I was annoyed was an understatement.” Loki chuckled taking a seat next to Catherine a steaming bowl of soup in his hands.

“I said something like I'm sorry I summoned you with condiments, here's a free lunch for your trouble. I'll never forget that surprised look. We spent the next three hours or so discussing summing and condiments. Your great-great-granddad walked in in the middle of our discussion, fell to his knees and begged Loki to spare our lives. Said we'd do anything, including changing our patron god, if he'd let us live.” Catherine laughed at the memory.

“By the time that old fool had wandered in, I was already intrigued by your gran. She never once feared me. She was horribly embarrassed, I'm sure, but that was it. I am a God, and here this simple child who shouldn't have even been attempting archaic magic, had used it to summon me. Accidentally or no, I was impressed. So I told your great-great-granddad that I would be the new patron God of his family and that your gran would be available to me, whenever I had need of her.” Loki shook his head.

“He agreed. Loki came and went often, especially during lunch. I think he enjoyed free meals.”Catherine winked at the girls they giggled. 

“Mom! I'm back have the girls been good?” the front door jiggled as Katie walked in she took one look at Loki, who was calmly sipping his soup to her two giggling daughters. “Finally letting my girls in on the family secret?” 

“Almost my dear, almost. Now for my favorite part of the story. I told you Loki came frequently for lunches, now its rude to make a guest dine alone if they don't wish it so I would generally join him. And we would talk about magic. You see girls it's not that I was horrible at magic, it's that my granddad couldn't explain it in a way that made sense to me. Loki could. Loki taught me more magic than anyone else, and he showed me how and where to find my own spells. The last gift he ever gave me was a beautiful daughter, your mother.” Catherine smiled at Loki.

“Sweet Catherine, you say I've given you all these gifts but don't you see you're wrong? You're the one whose given me gifts. An entire witching house, and coven that worships me, wonderfully homemade meals and interesting lunch companions. The magic theory talks never seem to grow old and lastly, you gifted _me_ with a daughter and she gifted _me_ with two beautiful granddaughters. You've never asked me for a thing, and I know you never will.” Loki chuckled. The girls stared at Loki, eyes wide.

“Granddad!” As one they launched themselves at him hugging him. “Mom we've meet our mysterious granddad.” Katie shushed the the girls and led them away. Soon Catherine and Loki were alone. 

“My dear, I must be selfish again. Take a bite, and truly be mine.” Loki held up a golden apple. Catherine's eyes twinkled. She gently took the apple from Loki and took a bite. Light enveloped her. When it cleared, the old woman she had been was gone, her skin was fair again, her hair dark. The aches and pains of age were no longer with her. Loki couldn't take hie eyes from her.

“Now my trickster, lets go cause some mischief.”

END


End file.
